1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-aided color selection system which automatically selects colors based on user-selected color impact objectives. More particularly, by combining color impact objectives, which do not specify colors per se but which specify how colors affect those who view them, the present system selects colors which are tailored to meet those objectives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently-developed coloring programs provide the computer operator with tools to help in coloring documents. For example, such coloring programs as ColorUP or Power Point provide "canned" color schemes which include static sets of color palettes so as to be useful for a wide range of document coloring tasks. However, color professionals, such as designers and artists, tend to base color decisions on goals and constraints of a job on which they are working. Therefore, "canned" color palettes may not contain the appropriate colors for a particular task. Furthermore, these coloring programs are difficult to use. As a specific example, since the coloring programs do not have a universally compatible interface with other applications, the user not only has to determine appropriate colors, but also has to change the software interface path of the coloring program in order to explicitly import the features of the coloring program into another application, such as a text-editor application. As a result, a color professional, who is proficient at making good color selections but who may not be proficient in computer operations, finds conventional coloring programs cumbersome and complicated.
Currently, there are no known programs which make recommendations as to an appropriate color scheme for a specific objective. For example, no conventional coloring program is known which provides the user with advice as to a color scheme which most appropriately portrays a user's color impact objectives, such as colors which are explicitly suited for a particular audience or which convey a particular mood or message. Moreover, no conventional coloring application automatically selects colors and organizes them into a color palette in such a way as to provide flexible and intuitive guidance on how the colors should be used and how each selected color relates to the other.
Heretofore, computer-aided color advice has not been available to assist the professional and novice user in selecting a color scheme for inclusion in a document or graphical image, based on the user's objectives. Moreover, no coloring program currently provides a colorizer which provides advice as to how to apply a generated color scheme to a document composition by rapidly generating and displaying thumbnail sketches of the user's documents that have been automatically colorized in various colors using the generated color scheme. As a result, both the professional color user and the novice color user are confronted with the problem of using coloring programs which offer color schemes which may be unsuitable to satisfy a particular coloring goal.